Days in the Castle
by AuraPen
Summary: What do you think the characters from 'The Royal Pranksters' are doing in the castle when it's not April Fool's or Christmas? Let's go join them, perhaps we'll learn something new about them.
1. Author's Page

**Author's Page:**

Hello everybody, welcome to my new FanFic 'Days in the Castle', which will be another collection of one-shots about vanguard units. And I know you might be thinking, 'What? What about 'On Cray'?' Let me explain.

This Fic will always be about the characters from 'The Royal Pranksters', but in 'On Cray', the characters in there have no idea about the prank war, and they are different. Katie, Nicole and Mariah are not present in them, except for when Katie was examining Blaster Blade's card in the first story.

I will be asking for topics, but I'll be asking them a little different. Here are my requirements, if you wish to make a request.

Characters (If you want to focus on particular units)

A word (I will elaborate on it, create a story with the word in mind. You can also just give me a word, not any characters. That will be a challenge, but it'll be fun to think about!)

_**OR**_

A topic (Just like 'On Cray', only more humorous, or friendly, or whatever you desire. I'd like to keep this story for people aged 10 (If you are 10) and up.)

If you choose to make a request and tell me a word, this is an example of how it would turn out.

* * *

_Word: Sugar_

_"Katie, help me!" Gallatin called out after taking a sip of his coffee. He was shaking uncontrollably._

_"W-what happened?!" Katie asked, running to him._

_"My coffee... it had too much sugar in it!"_

_"Hehe!" Katie heard giggling and loud whispers from outside the wooden door to Gallatin's quarters._

_"Blaster Blade!"_

* * *

I will work on this Fic when I don't have an ACTUAL Fic about the characters from 'The Royal Pranksters'. I promise you all, I will have a Christmas one!

Review or PM some requests now, if you want! I only have a few stories to put on here currently, so some requests/ideas would be nice!

On that note, goodbye everybody, until the first story arises!

-AuraPen


	2. Relaxed Talk

**Author's Section:**

Welcome to the very first story of my new Fic! Thanks to OtakuAnimeLover21 for the request.

Characters: Blaster Blade, Blaster Dark.

Time Setting: 9AM

Setting: Training grounds

Summary: Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark have a little chat while resting. What do they talk about?

Please enjoy, everybody!

-AuraPen

* * *

Blaster Blade leaned over, panting. Blaster Dark smirked; he had won this little practice fight.

"Ah... hah... enough..." Blaster Blade managed to say in between all of the heavy breathing he was doing.

"Fine. Anyways, we can talk while you're resting up." The two of them sat down on a nearby wooden bench, laying their wooden practice swords next to them. Blaster Blade was still panting, but not too heavily.

"Your strokes are still pretty heavy, and they leave you vulnerable." Blaster Dark commented. Blaster Blade nodded in agreement.

"I know that, but I decided to fight a little heavy today. I noticed you keep dodging my attacks. Why is that?"

"I have recently tried to tire out my opponent and when they're tired, I would deal the final blow and they would be too tired to defend. Hence, why you're ridiculously tired." Blaster Dark explained. They were quiet for a few moments, but then Blaster Dark decided to change the subject.

"What were you doing most of April Fool's day this year?" Blaster Blade asked. He was busy pranking others, and he didn't really see much of his brother on that day.

"I didn't do much, just wandered through the castle and got caught by King Alfred." Blaster Dark stated flatly.

"How did you know it was King Alfred?"

"He trapped Majesty Lord Blaster and me in Morgana's room, tied together and we saw her undressed. He also left a note, which said it was done by King Alfred. It makes sense thst he would do something like that." Blaster Dark sighed. Blaster Blade snickered. Katie's secret was safe with the group...

"What's so funny?!" Blaster Dark growled.

"Oh, nothing." Blaster Blade stopped laughing. He suddenly had this sword thrown at him.

"Seeing as you can breathe normally now, let's fight." Blaster Dark picked up his wooden sword, and Blaster Blade stood up, grinning.

"Best of 3?"

"Fine by me."

* * *

**Author's Ending Section:**

Hopefully Blaster Dark will never find it was actually Katie who wrote the note for Blaster Dark to find... Review, favourite and follow! Review some requests, my requirements are on the 'Author's Page'.

Anyways, I'll see you all soon!

-AuraPen


	3. Pink Spray Cans - Late Prank

Author's Section: 

Hello everybody! If you have already seen this chapter in 'The Royal Pranksters' before it was deleted, then don't read it. Otherwise, if you haven't, then go read it.

Credit to OtakuAnimeLover21 for the request/idea! Of course, I was happy to write.

Time Setting: It will be talked about.

Setting: Same.

Characters: Skull Witch Nemain, Little Sage Marron, Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark.

Referenced Characters: King Alfred

Summary: So our little knights decide to have a prank, just like 'old times'. What happens?

Please enjoy!

-AuraPen

* * *

Time Setting: 12:30AM, 2nd April

Setting: Blaster Blade's quarters

Blaster Blade slipped out of his quarters in the dead of night. He took a quick glance at the clock, having to squint to do so.

12:30AM.

Perfect time.

Blaster Blade moved to the throne room, where he had promised to meet his brother for something he wanted to do.

When he had gotten there, he was surprised to see Blaster Dark already there with a sack full of spray cans.

"You're late." Blaster Dark scoffed. Blaster Blade yawned and stretched.

"Ah, I snoozed on my alarm." Blaster Dark rolled his eyes.

"You're such a child..." He muttered. Blaster Blade ignored the comment.

"Got the cans?" Blaster Dark smirked and kicked the sack a little. He could hear the marbles rattle in the cans.

"Great, let's move." Together they left the throne room, and headed towards the woman's section to the castle.

"Just like old times." Blaster Blade grinned. A small smile formed on Blaster Dark's lips.

"Heh, doesn't seem that long. You're still a child."

"So you say..." Blaster Blade chuckled.

* * *

Time Setting: 9:00AM 2nd April

Setting: Skull Witch Nemain and Little Sage Marron's quarters.

Skull Witch Nemain groaned, and slammed her fist onto the alarm clock. Clearly she was still annoyed that Blaster Blade had pranked her yesterday. She sat up in bed, when suddenly-

"AH! MY HAIR!" Skull Witch Nemain looked to her. She and Little Sage Marron were sharing a room because there weren't any spare. Most of the United Sanctuary came to join the April Fool's Day Ball that King Alfred held every year.

"What's happened?" Skull Witch Nemain yawned. Marron looked to her, and Nemain nearly choked with laughter.

Marron's hair was bright pink.

But then Marron quickly moved her hand to her mouth and her eyes were filled with laughter.

"Oh no." Nemain grabbed her hand-mirror under her bed and looked at her reflection.

Her beautiful hair was bright pink.

"I know who did this." They both said at the same time.

"Wait, Blaster Dark does this to you too?" Marron asked. Nemain got out of bed and started to dress.

"Yeah. Surprising?" Marron nodded, got off hr bed and started to dress. Once they had gotten ready, the door opened.

"Hello ladies~!" Blaster Blade smiled.

"Nice hair." Blaster Dark snickered. The two ladies growled fiercely.

"Uh, let's move!" Blaster Blade sweat dropped, and ran, Blaster Dark following swiftly. The door was kicked down, and the two ladies burst from it, powerful magic already flying around them.

"YOU!" They both shouted. Blaster Dark and Blaster Blade didn't look back as the two women chased after them.

For a full three days straight.

* * *

Author's Ending Section:

I wonder how they even survived during that time...

Please review, follow and favourite! I am currently sick right now so I decided to upload this which I promised to, anyway.

See you all later!

-AuraPen


	4. Birthday Gags and Gifts

**Author's Section:**

Hello everybody! Welcome to a new story on 'Days in the Castle'. Thanks to Foretoldlegends about the idea, I was happy to write about it.

Characters: Blaster Blade, Katie, Nicole, Knight of Silence Gallatin.

Mentioned characters: Knight of the Round Table, King Alfred

Time Setting: It willed be mentioned.

Setting: Same as above.

Summary: Katie's Birthday was a day with events she never expected to have happened... What DID happen, anyway?

Please enjoy the story, everybody!

-AuraPen

* * *

Time Setting: 7:30AM 5th September 2013

Setting: Corridor outside the female locker rooms

"Happy Birthday, Katie!" Blaster Blade grinned as Katie came out of the female locker rooms. This was where female servants left their belongings, coats, clothes and etc., and where they would change into their uniforms.

"Um, thanks, Blaster Blade." Katie responded. Blaster Blade gestured for a hug, and Katie obliged.

But secretly, when Blaster Blade was hugging Katie, he had actually sticky-taped a note to her back. It said:

"Give me a really hard slap on the back, and tell me 'Happy Birthday!' And don't worry if I respond with a cry of pain or something, I'm only joking.

-Katie"

"T-Thanks. I have to get going to Gallatin's quarters. I need to wake him up now." Katie released the hug, a bit uncomfortable and quickly left. Behind her, Blaster Blade kept nodding and smiled smugly.

"Note on the back, check."

* * *

Time Setting: Later, at lunchtime

Setting: Gallatin's quarters

Gallatin had allowed Katie to share lunch with him in his quarters, and instead of her getting their food, he had specifically asked for it to be brought to their room by another servant. During their meal, Katie had told him all about how she kept getting slapped on the back so hard a lot in the morning by random knights, servants and such. Heck, even King Alfred slapped her.

Ouch. Hope he wasn't wearing his iron gauntlets.

"So you say this has all started when Blaster Blade first hugged you and said 'Happy Birthday!'?" Gallatin asked. He hoped this wasn't going where this looked like it was going. And he was just a teensy bit jealous that he hugged her first before him.

"Yes, before that, nobody slapped me, they just said 'Happy Birthday' and the sort." Katie replied, drinking a bit of her coffee. He sighed.

"I think I know what the problem is. Turn around." Katie turned in her seat and Gallatin reached across the table and moved his hand around her back.

Ah ha.

He pulled away, holding out the small sticky note he had found on Katie's back. She turned around.

"Was something on my back?" She asked. Gallatin nodded.

"Read this." Katie took the note and read it aloud.

"Ooh! Blaster Blade is so gonna get it. The next time I see him in the corridors, I'm gonna-"

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

"Come in." Gallatin called. Blaster Blade and Nicole came in, with bundles of presents in hand. Katie stood up instantly, angry.

"Y-You! You put that note on my back! My spine is nearly broken!" Katie hissed. Blaster Blade raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb! You know you did it!" Before Katie could walk right up to the white knight and slap him, Nicole butted in.

"Hey, hey, hey! Katie, calm down! Look, we got you a bunch of presents, you should open them!" Nicole pushed her back into her seat, handing her some presents. Katie glared at Blaster Blade, whom was whistling innocently in the background, and opened her presents. Whilst she about to open one, she checked the tag.

"_From: Blaster Blade_"

"And I suppose this is a gag gift?" Katie inquired. Blaster Blade shook his head.

She opened it and found a rubber chicken.

"Oh, that! That was for Blaster Dark's birthday, sorry... Here, have this one." Blaster Blade offered her another gift.

"If this one is a gag gift, I will be the one organising your funeral, Blade. This is a special day." Gallatin said darkly. Blaster Blade sweat dropped.

"Uh... Why don't you blow out the candles on the cake first while I check out the gifts and make sure they're not gags." Blaster Blade pushed a lamington cake towards Katie (He actually remembered her favourite kind of cake, what a cool dude) , and the three sang a 'Happy Birthday song' and she blew out the candles.

After a few moments, they relit by themselves.

"W-What?" Katie gasped. She blew them out several more times, but then they always relit again.

"Blaster Blade, what's going on?" Nicole asked. Blaster Blade whistled innocently.

"Relighting candles.. for Blaster Dark. But here, this is the best gift ever, and it's not a gag." Blaster Blade gave Katie a small envelope.

"I hope it is." Katie mumbled as she opened the envelope and pulled out a photograph. Her eyes instantly widened, her cheeks became tomato red and she got a nosebleed.

"_**WHHAAAAAAT!**_ How did you even get this photo?!" Katie asked, bewildered. Blaster Blade came over to her and whispered in her ear.

"I put a camera in Gallatin's shower while you two were out training at the training fields the other day. Timestamp says it was that afternoon." When he pulled away, Nicole tried to grab the photo.

"Lemme see!" Katie pushed her back, cheeks still burning.

"What's the photo of, Katie?" Gallatin asked.

"Yeah, tell him and Nicole what the photo is of, Katie." Blaster Blade grinned. Katie thought quickly of a way she could dispose of it, and then later get it back. She wasn't just going to get rid of it.

Her eyes looked to the window. Nicole followed her point of sight.

"No, please!"Nicole cried out. Katie smiled smugly, and threw the photo out the window. It drifted away, into a nearby tree in the courtyard. Luckily, no one saw it.

She'd have to get it later...

But right now, she was going to have to find a way out of THIS situation.

* * *

**Author's Ending Section:**

I suppose all of you guys can picture what the photo was, I mean, it's pretty obvious what it was.

Please review, favourite and follow! If you want to make a request, the details are on the 'Author's Page'. Also, check out my profile for updates, and I'll see you all later.

Goodbye~

-AuraPen


	5. Author's Quotev Quiz

**Author's Note:**

Hello everybody, I have some fantastic news!

I am now a member on Quotev, and as you (or maybe not) know, it is a site where you can make quizzes and stories! I will be making a few quizzes there, and here is the first. It is a personality quiz, and it is very brief and simple. Your results will tell you which main character you are in 'The Royal Pranksters', so enjoy it!

The following results are:

_**Blaster Blade**_

_**Nicole**_

_**King Alfred**_

_**Mariah**_

_**Gallatin**_

_**Katie**_

Of course, you would expect me to put in the URL here, but isn't allowing me to for some odd reason.

Here's a list of instructions (**_FOLLOW THEM CORRECTLY_**):

1. Go to Quotev.

2. In the search bar, type in "Who are you in my fic The Royal Pranksters"

3. When the search results come up and there aren't any, click on "See more" Under the heading "Who Are You In My Fic The Royal Pranksters" (It'll be in blue)

4. And the quiz should be on the screen. Just click on it and take it! Enjoy~!

Review which character you got, and over time I'll add more questions to the quiz.

Until next time,

-AuraPen


End file.
